Omoichidou Village
O 'moichidou '(おもいちどう, Omoichidou; Also known as "Heart Shrine Village" is a small village located in a vast and endless forest. It is lead by a leader known as the Mikokage, the current one being Byakko Eimi. The village is known for it's peaceful and loving aura, those of whom reside are immersed in such a friendly environment that there has hardly ever been disturbances in it's area. The shinobi of this village tend to have the village colour of pink on their clothing, though they are not restricted to any regulated clothing. The village head protector is a shrine image, used for generations to show their trust in the shrines of the village. History Founding Long ago when the world was new, there was a small village located in the middle of a vast and endless forest. It was a peaceful and heavenly place. Colorful and friendly, it's people lived an enchanted life. It was a place were time moved at it's own pace, days and months past as swiftly as a moment, and yet minutes and hours lingered long and lazily. Legend had it that Omoichidou (heart shrine) was where the world began. It was believed that for that reason the flow of time was distorted. But that was how it had always been, and so to the people of the village it was perfectly natural that they lived hundreds of years and never suffered from any illnesses, never realizing that that outside world was very different. By the time that the first outsider breached the Iki forest and the first signs of foreign civilization at last reached Omoichidou, there had been but a dozen generations within the village. At this time the outside world was at great unrest. Villages and clans from all corners of the world raged in bloody battles. The world's children screamed out in terror and pain. But this had yet to reach Omoichidou. It's people were pure and kind, untouched by the cruelty and corruption of war that plagued the rest of humanity. It wasn't until one lone warrior came through the forest and fell upon the steps the Kon Shrine, just on the outskirts of the village, that that savage world of the shinobi finally came to Omoichidou. His name was Tenshin. A warrior monk. He brought with him knowledge of the world beyond the forest's boundaries. Despite coming from a world of conflict, Tenshin was a good man who taught the people of Omoichidou many things. He taught them medicine, though they had little need for it. He taught them science, math, language, and history. But most of all, he taught them ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, and the ninja way . They had no real use for the ninja arts, being so separated from the rest of the world, but Tenshin had insisted. He knew one day the peaceful world of their secluded village would be found once more and the people would need to know how to defend themselves. Kantsumiki Festival The Kantsumiki festival is a joyous moon festival, and one of the many festivals that take place in Heart Shrine. The streets become crowded with shinobi and civilians alike, where booths and entertainment are shown throughout the village with all of the clan and special abilities of the shinobi. The village becomes increasingly pink at this time, with even the beer becoming a pink color. The booths are set up for games, entertainment and food where people can walk throughout the village to celebrate the love and peacefulness the village has attained. Crimson Order Invasion An attack on the village that happened in the past, when graduating genin students were to celebrate their ceremonies with the village leaders and Mikokage. Led by The Crimson Order, a planned attack had broken through the gates of the village and it became overrun with antagonists that tried to ruin the peace in the village. The newly made genin, with all the team leaders and shinobi force in the area, had been spread out all within the village in order to defeat and save their village. Many forces were scattered with a large platoon of people sent to the front of the gates to keep the incoming ones out. The leader, Iya, had searched and terrorized the village in search for the precious Heart Stone, known for it's great powers that had recently started to radiate from even outside the temple surroundings. Much to The Crim son Order's dismay, the stone was actually transformed into the surrogate son of the Mikokage, of whom appeared a day after the Tenshin Heart Stone staff was resealed. Although Momo was kidnapped and flung by Iya attempting to gain it's powers, releasing a wave of power that transformed all the enemies in to rabbits, somehow. After the massive amount of bunnies spread, Mikokage had celebrated the Bunny Festival for a week afterwards, celebrating with all of the bunnies and the newly crowned "bunny queen" and "bunny king" who were unanimously voted for the cutest couple. Locations *Clan compounds *Training grounds 1-11 *Entrance *Mikokage's office *Heart Shrine *Kon Shrine *Kinsen Shrine *Hitomebore Shrine *Haikan Shrine *Hatsukoi Shrine *Friendship Garden *Doki Doki Park *Amor River Park *Ninja Academy *ANBU HQ *Aviary *Hospital *Memorial site *Graveyard *Police *Library *Hotsprings *Ramen shop *BBQ restaurant *Dango shop *Bakery *Teashop *Flowershop 1 & 2 *Grocery store *Sushi *Petshop *Medo Pharmacy *Omoichidou Ink Clans Main Article: Clans *Byakko Clan *Medo Clan *Kobiru Clan *Fujihara Clan *Miyazaki Clan *Soushou Clan *Amatou Clan *Murasaki Clan *Amimono Clan *Nagano Clan Trivia *There are many, many shrines in Heart SHRINE village. References All art goes to their respective owners. Sorceress2000 at Deviantart BayneezOne at Deviantart Category:Village Category:Clans